


New Begginings

by jollykittenbanana



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollykittenbanana/pseuds/jollykittenbanana
Summary: Blitzen and Hearthstone's first night in Midgard, the sun is setting and Hearth is freaking out, luckily Blitz has the perfect distraction in mind. This new world offers many new beginning and the boys can't wait to find them all





	New Begginings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for tumblr's Feast of Fortuna! My giftee was @spacegreaser and you should definitely go and check out their art! (especially the cute Blitz / Hearth!) Hope you enjoy it!

As the sun kept traveling down, Hearth’s heart rate kept speeding up. It was his first day in Midgard, and he knew that the sun here ‘set’, that it would leave the sky, and would be back in 12 hours. He _knew_ and yet he couldn’t help the painful squeezing he felt in his chest as the bottom of the orb in the sky disappeared. 

Blitz had known that Hearth would freak out, despite the elf insisting he’d be fine, and had decided to take the man out to the wharf. Now they were sitting on a grassy slope where several other couples had also appeared, so they could watch the sun and soak in its rays until the moment it disappeared. Well, Hearth could soak them in anyways; Blitz was wrapped up in as many coats and scarves as he could find, despite also wearing the netting he’d made, which by itself kept the sunlight off his skin. Truth be told, he was nervous in this new world too. 

_I don’t like this_ , Hearth signed. His eyes were wide, and a look of terror had settled in them as the sun was now only half visible. _I’m scared_ , his signs were flustered, his muscles tensed.  
“Hey, it’s alright, buddy.” Blitz tried, but Hearth wasn’t looking at him and couldn’t see what he was saying. To get his attention, Blitz reached over and grabbed one of Hearth’s hands in his, removing his glove and risking mild petrification. 

Hearth squeezed tightly but Blitz didn’t mind the pressure. What he did mind was Hearth’s fear. Nothing was allowed to cause the elf pain, especially the stupid sun. Hearth’s red and white candy striped scarf Blitz had made for him fluttered in the cool breeze coming inland from the sea as the elf started hyperventilating, his pupils large and his limbs starting to shake.

As the sun dipped ever lower, just about to leave the sky altogether, Blitz grabbed Hearth’s face in his hands and pulled his eyes away from the ball of light.  
“Stay calm, it’s going to be okay. Worse comes to worst and I’ll build you a new sun bed, like in Nidavellir.” That seemed to relax him a little bit, but he was still frozen up, his breaths short and fast. 

In short, choppy hand movements, Hearth pleaded, _Distract me_ , as his eyes continued to flick back and forth between the sun and Blitzen. Unsure of what else to do, and honestly because he’d been thinking about it lately, he threw the netting off his head and pulled Hearth that centimetre closer and kissed him. 

Instead of tensing further as Blitz had dreaded, Hearth turned his head, gave Blitz better access. When the dwarf didn’t, Hearth deepened the kiss, letting his tongue run along Blitz’s lower lip. As the pair pulled apart, Hearth let out a breath, his breathing settled and muscles relaxed. He didn’t even notice the lack of a sun in the sky. He pulled his hands from where they’d twisted into Blitz’s shirt and signed, _Good distraction_. 

Blitz felt so relieved that he hadn’t gotten a bad reaction that he sighed heavily and flopped back on the grass as the nerves left him, lying with one arm stretched out beside him. “C’mon then.” He called to Hearth, who took the invitation and laid down beside him, head resting on Blitz’s arm.  
_What was that for? Just a distraction?_ Hearth’s signs were small, timid and unsure. He looked over intently at Blitzen, waiting for his reply. The dwarf shrugged, “Just because I wanted to. I still want to. Was it bad?” He’d turned his head to face the elf with his head rested on his bicep, but continued gazing up at the sky, avoiding eye contact but staying ready to read Hearth’s signs. 

_No. Good. One more time?_ He was more confident now, but his hands still moved stiffly. He was nervous. 

Blitz nodded, used his free hand to hold Hearth’s chin. With his forefinger he tilted the elf’s head up toward his, stroked his bottom lip with his thumb and then oh so gently brought their lips together. Barely touching, the softest kiss he could manage. When he opened his eyes, Hearth’s eyelids were fluttering and a cute green tint had formed on his cheekbones. 

Blitz chuckled in his deep voice, deep enough and close enough for Hearth to feel the vibrations and a little smile graced his lips as Blitzen moved his hand to stroke his cheek this time, eyes flitting around the elf’s face taking in every detail. 

When Hearthstone’s eyes finally opened he was met with Blitz’s tender smile and eyes, both of which revealing how much affection he held for the elf. Smiling larger now, Hearth looped his arm around the dwarf’s neck and pulled his face back down to his, their lips connecting with much more pressure this time, causing a moan to rise in Hearth’s throat that Blitz could only describe as sweet.

This time as they pulled apart the dwarf shifted Hearth in a little closer, warding off the chill that had settled without the sunlight. Hearths eyes wandered, taking in the lamps that now lit the streets and sparkled back at them from the sea. _This isn’t so bad_ , Hearth signed above their faces, _its just like home_. Then he twisted around to cuddle into Blitz’s side, his head in the crook of the dwarf’s neck and his hand on his shoulder. 

Blitz’s heart fluttered and he couldn’t quite tell if it was because of the elf’s actions or words. Knowing that Hearth considered Nidavellir his home gave him a sense of pride. Since meeting and coming to care for the elf, he had made it his goal to rescue the sad young man from his past. Sometimes he saw such pain in the elf’s eyes, and his heart broke for him every time. He himself had been left essentially alone, but he could tell that the pain of losing his father and an absent mother was nothing compared to the emotional abuse Hearth had suffered at the hands of his parents after the loss of his brother.

With these thoughts in his head and Hearth beginning to shiver, he nudged the elf away and sat up to face him.  
“How about we take the evening off? I can go find that Magnus kid later tonight once you’re asleep.” Hearth nodded in agreement, and the stood up.

Since they’d agreed it would work best for Blitz to take the night shift watching after their charge and Hearth following him during the days, they decided to rent themselves an apartment, figuring someone would be home most of the time. Nudging his hand, Blitz made sure Hearth knew he wasn’t silencing him before he took the taller man’s hand into his own as the pair walked down the sidewalk towards their new home. 

As they strolled down the street, Hearth took interest in the statues, plants, stores and people they passed and wanted nothing more than to make sure Blitz saw them too. Instead of pulling his hand back to sign, Hearth simply tugged until Blitz looked to him and then pointed towards whatever had caught his eye, usually finding something else to point out again before Blitzen could even comment on the last. 

Hearth being distracted by their surroundings and Blitz being distracted by Hearth made the walk pass them by quickly, and they arrived at their brand new apartment in what seemed like minutes. They had barely any furniture, just a few plastic chairs that had been left by the previous tenants and a bare mattress with a camping blanket sitting on the floor. They wouldn’t need anything but the clothes on their backs to pull off the homeless act, and since that was their priority, they’d decided the rest could wait. 

Stepping into their apartment, Hearth’s eyes were bright with all the new exciting developments and sights of the night, but his eyelids drooped and he yawned and his hand detangled from Blitzen’s.  
“Ready for bed? I’ll come tuck you in,” Blitz offered and Hearth nodded happily, grabbing his hand once again to rush them to the bedroom. 

After taking of his scarf and jacket, Hearth laid down on the mattress, pulling the blankets up around his head, and Blitz stripped out of his jacket, too, turned off the lights and followed him down. Hearth placed a sweet kiss on the side of his mouth and then snuggled down much like they were positioned by the sea, Hearth face nuzzling into Blitz’s neck.  
Blitzen pulled the blankets up to Hearth’s chin and wrapped his arms around the elf, pulling a little contented sigh from him. A sliver of moonlight and street lights filtered in through their small window with no curtains. In the dim light, Hearth barely saw Hearth’s hands as he signed, _It’s so dark. Even Nidavellir has more light in the streets._

Doubting that Hearth would be able to see his lips in this light, he signed along as well as he spoke. “Is it bad? I can turn on the lights in here?”  
_No, its okay. The dark is okay if you’re here, I know you can help if I don’t get enough light. Even if the sun leaves, I know you never will._

Instead of replying, Blitz pressed his lips to Hearth’s forehead for a moment, then rested his cheek on the top of Hearth’s head, stroking his back and lulling him to sleep. 

When he did fall asleep, he would have to leave. He had to find Magnus and start their work. But even if they had to be apart, Blitz knew that what Hearth had said was true. He would never, could never leave him.


End file.
